


yours

by MxDucktective



Series: "king and lionheart" [9]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, inappropriate work behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDucktective/pseuds/MxDucktective
Summary: the internet gives iskandar all sorts of ideas. some are good. some are bad. lord el-melloi ii may come off as prude, but he can never refuse iskandar's ideas in bed. unfortunately, he may have gotten a bit too carried away this time.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Series: "king and lionheart" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too much research for a smutty fic about hickeys. it was supposed to be around 3K, but it ended up hitting 8K. happy holidays, i guess! shout out to greyson chance for the title, and enjoy!

Lord El-Melloi II had never been accustomed to comfort. In fact, he used to insist on discomfort as a preference. Sleeping on a couch or a desk chair instead of a bed, sleeping in his jeans or work clothes to avoid the need to wash, forgoing meals and showers to focus on work, avoiding human intimacy as much as possible — these were the seemingly unbreakable habits of the twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower. That is, until a certain conqueror returned to overthrow his standard of normality for the second time in his life.

Before Iskandar's return, Waver hadn't slept in his own bed in years. He had preferred the couch for many reasons — there was no need to move before falling asleep after playing video games, it made sleeping in his day clothes less uncomfortable, it made things easier for Gray whenever she had to stay the night, and he didn't have to deal with the loneliness of an empty bed. Most importantly, he could rest beneath the visage of the man he loved.

The real man was beside him now, flesh and bones pressing Waver's own body into the mattress. That bed may have belonged to Waver for years, but it felt like a brand new luxury. Gone were his worries of being unable to force himself to get out of bed in the morning, of sleeplessly rolling about the empty space and wishing his mind would let him rest, of clawing at the pillows to cope with the surrounding loneliness. Thanks to his king, that bed had gone from a prison to a private paradise where the two could enjoy each other's company to the fullest.

At the moment, Iskandar was lying beside Waver, one hand cupping the latter's head while the other stroked the inside of the latter's thigh. Both men were completely naked with the bedsheets tangled between their interlocking legs. The lights were dimmed, and everything was quiet. The only sounds came from slow breathing and Iskandar's lips leaving kisses along Waver's neck. The scruff of Iskandar's beard tickled Waver's collarbone with every movement, and Waver found himself trapped beneath the weight of his king hovering over him to reach the soft skin below his ear. He didn't mind one bit. This was bliss.

"Alex," Waver mumbled. "I can feel you against my thigh."

Iskandar grunted in surprise as if hadn't noticed his own cock growing erect and pressing into the side of his partner's leg.

"Hush," Iskandar murmured between kisses. "Not now."

"Now seems like the perfect time," Waver grumbled. "I'm getting hard too, you know."

"Not yet," Iskandar insisted. Ignoring his own needs, he continued to leave a trail of kisses down Waver's neck. He seemed to be lost in the process without another care in the world.

"What's so interesting about my neck, anywa — Aah!"

Waver's question was cut short by surprise when Iskandar sunk his teeth into Waver's neck, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. A surge of blood rushed through Waver like a jolt that went straight to his cock, and his hips jerked forward instinctively. Despite any efforts to keep his composure, he couldn't hold back a moan.

"Ri… Rider! I mean! Alexander! What are you doing?!"

Iskandar continued to suck for a while before loosening his jaw. He pulled away to meet his lover's gaze and smiled.

"If this works like the Internet told me, you can see after I finish. Does it hurt?"

"The Internet…? What the fuck have you been watching…?"

"Not much of anything. I find articles with pictures to be more helpful," Iskandar answered bluntly. He was grinning now, a clear sign that he found his resourcefulness to be something worthy of pride.

"Jesus Christ…" Waver muttered, shaking his head and looking away in embarrassment. Even with his gaze askance, the endearment in his eyes was unmistakable. "Did you seriously look up articles on how to give someone a bloody hickey?"

"I came across them," Iskandar replied without hesitation or shame. His thumb dragged along the patch of skin between Waver's hip and groin in a circular motion, an idle repetition that made Waver ache with want.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it bloody hurts… Just keep going."

"Are you —"

"I'm sure," Waver snapped before his partner could finish the question. 

Satisfied with the given consent, Iskandar lowered his face once again to pick up where he had left off. He started off with a few gentle pecks and then resumed where he had left off, sucking the already tender patch of red skin beneath his teeth to darken the mark. Waver whimpered at the feeling of such sensitive flesh being further bruised between his lover's teeth, but his cock only strained against the bedsheets in response.

Iskandar might have noticed Waver's cock longing to be touched, but the ancient king had no intention of gratifying his lover so quickly. Instead, he teased the man beneath him, brushing his fingers against Waver's balls as he dragged his trail of gentle kisses upwards along Waver's neck. Waver grunted in frustration, lifting his arms to wrap around Iskandar's neck and back. He attempted to kick off the bedsheets and thrust his groin against Iskandar's abdomen, but the effort only succeeded in making him seem more desperate.

"Patience, boy," Iskandar chided, ignoring the fact that his own cock was nearly throbbing against Waver's thigh. "I will attend to you soon."

Wasting no more time on words, Iskandar latched his teeth onto the flesh beneath Waver's left ear, circling his tongue around the patch of flesh to prepare his partner. Even with that preparation, Waver still winced when Iskandar began to suck on the flesh between his teeth, creating another bruise. This one was higher than the first, and Waver had just begun to realize what that meant. 

"I-Isn't that going to leave a big mark?"

"Mm, that was the idea," Iskandar rumbled against Waver's bruised flesh.

Waver shifted his body awkwardly.

"I-Idiot… Wh… What if people see? I can't just walk around with something like that visible."

Iskandar raised his head, meeting Waver's gaze once more with a particular softness.

"People tend to get carried away around a man as highly desirable as you. I simply want to mark what is mine."

Waver flushed red. Not just his face, but his ears, neck, and chest all reddened under the impact of his partner's words. He tried to look away in an attempt to hide his embarrassed excitement, but there was little he could do in such a vulnerable state.

"Alex… You know that none of them mean a thing to me. None of them could even try to measure up to you… my dear king…"

Waver returned his head to match Iskandar's gaze, offering a wobbly smile before he continued speaking. His heart skipped a beat in anticipation of what he was about to say, remembering the first time he uttered such naked words of devotion, but he swallowed his nerves and ignored the anxious feeling. He had waited over ten years to be able to say such things freely, after all.

"You know that I've… I've been saving myself for you all this time. They'll never be able to see me like this. I'm yours."

Before Waver had even finished speaking, Iskandar was already wearing a proud smile. As soon as Waver's words of devotion had departed from his lips, Iskandar leaned down to catch them with his own. Waver hummed and lifted himself into the kiss. 

When Iskandar broke the kiss, the silent longing in Waver's eyes made Iskandar wish he had never pulled away.

"Mmm… Even still, I want them to know that you belong to me, just as I do to you. To covet what belongs to a king is an offense, and you are far greater than a possession. Your worth is more to me than an arm or a leg. You are much more a part of me than such disposable extensions as limbs."

Waver didn't realize that there were tears leaking from his eyes until they were already sliding down the sides of his face and into his hairline. He wasn't sure if they were from the pain of the bruises or the overwhelming feeling of belonging so wholly to the man he had loved for so long.

"A… Alexander…" Waver whimpered.

"You silly boy," Iskandar chuckled, leaning forward again to lick the tears from the right side of his lover's face. 

Once Iskandar could no longer taste salt, he moved on to lick the flesh below Waver's jawline. Waver knew what was coming next.

"I'm older than you now," Waver murmured. He tried to sound stubborn, but his tone was more sentimental than anything else. A twinge of sadness coated his words. He allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he spoke, giving Iskandar the space to move as much as he pleased. "You know that."

"Still my boy," Iskandar insisted, his words slurring against Waver's skin.

As soon as Iskandar finished speaking, he hooked his teeth against the flesh below and swirled his tongue around. It was as if he were marking the man beneath him with his words. With his mouth latched onto the soft skin beneath Waver's jaw, Iskandar could feel Waver's heartbeat, hear the depth of Waver's breath, and sense the vibrations of Waver's desperate moans before they escaped his lips. Lying beneath Iskandar with nothing between, Waver was so vulnerable, his pulse grazing against Iskandar's teeth. The King of Conquerors worked with special care to relish it.

"A-Alex… Puh… Please... Why won't you just touch me already?"

Iskandar's lips curled into a smirk as he continued to bruise Waver's flesh.

"Alex," Waver pleaded, voice cracking in desperation. "I need you."

Waver let out a sigh of relief as Iskandar pulled away, but a playful rumble from the latter stole that relief from Waver's breath.

"Am I not already touching you?"

"Of course you are, you oaf," Waver huffed. "You know where I want you to touch me."

"Ah… Is that so?" Iskandar goaded with a cheeky grin. 

"Just jerk me off or something already!" Waver whined. His voice sounded just as petulant as when he was a bratty college student, but he couldn't have cared less. He was oh-so-desperate, and he had never been very good at begging.

"If you insist."

After pecking Waver's lips with a quick kiss, Iskandar wrapped his left leg around Waver's body and lifted himself onto his knees, effectively straddling Waver's hips. Using only his right forearm to support himself, he shifted his body weight backwards and pressed his face against Waver's chest. No longer wasting any time with teasing, he angled his hips to align his own erection with Waver's and began to grind. His movements were slow, but the sensation was enough to make his partner lose it after going so long without any stimulation.

"Aah… A-Alex, it feels so good…"

"Good," Iskandar rumbled into Waver's chest. "Now, how is this?" 

Tilting his head slightly, Iskandar began to nibble at the left rise of Waver's chest. Thanks to his face being smothered against Waver's skin, he had already begun to drool. The wetness made it difficult for him to latch his teeth onto Waver's flesh, but he continued to bite and suck at whatever skin happened to graze his teeth. His beard tickled Waver's abdomen with every movement, overwhelming Waver with sensation.

"Ri… Alex… Haa…" Waver moaned, attempting to form words but failing to produce anything coherent. Waver had never been the best at moderating his own pleasure in the bedroom, and — even as a middle-aged man — he found himself helpless when it came to overstimulation.

Intending to ride Waver's pleasure to the end, Iskandar moved his free hand to satisfy himself and Waver at once. Thanks to Iskandar's large hands, dealing with both erections at the same time was no trouble. Besides, the diameter of Waver's cock was practically insignificant in comparison to Iskandar's girth. 

With the core of Waver's pleasure in Iskandar's hands — the testaments to their arousal pressed together — Waver felt as if he and his king were truly united. Suddenly, the tenderness in his chest was indistinguishable from the sensation of teeth digging into his skin. It was all one experience — pain and pleasure blending together, the line between emotional sensation and physical sensation blurring. The feeling reminded Waver of when he used his command seals to rid himself of the title of Iskandar's master, but this time, it was the result of him embracing his title as Iskandar's one and only. The pain of being separated from the love of his life was no longer something to be mourned, but something to be rejoiced now that they were together again. The pleasure coursing through his nerves was now tied to the raw feeling of bruises forming across his pale skin, and every inch of his body silently screamed for more. 

Unable to restrain himself any further, Waver moved his arms once again, wrapping them around the back of Iskandar's giant frame and digging his fingernails into shoulder blade muscle. Every time Iskandar jerked his wrist, Waver's hips bucked instinctively, and his nails dug deeper in tandem. His chest was heaving by now, already exhausted from the imminent orgasm. 

"Alex… I'm so close," Waver panted, shutting his eyes and tilting his head backwards. He was no longer concerned with dignity and shame. There was no reason to worry about such trivial things in Iskandar's presence. 

Waver was well aware that his skin was uncomfortably clammy, his messy hair was strewn about the bed with tangles and frizzy ends forgotten, and the moans escaping his lips sounded like those of a horny teenager getting a handjob on his first date. He couldn't force himself to care if he tried. This casual comfort was far greater than any brief pleasure that could be derived from maintaining appearances. The pleasure pooling in his lower belly, about to overflow from the tip of his erection — that pleasure was much more worthwhile.

As Waver moaned and squirmed about beneath Iskandar, unable to restrain his bliss, Iskandar found himself burying his nails into the bedsheets and curling his fingers into a fist. His mouth was latched around one of Waver's nipples now, his tongue rolling the tender nub in circles as his teeth sunk into the silky flesh surrounding it. With every time Iskandar bit down, Waver's hips jolted forwards into his partner's hand, teasing Iskandar's cock with an extra burst of friction. The warmth connecting their bodies seemed to grow hotter and hotter with each second. Neither would be able to last much longer.

"Oh, Waver," Iskandar rumbled against the flushed skin of his lover's chest. His voice was muffled, but it reached the intended audience with no problem, causing the professor's heart to skip a beat.

After a few frantic thrusts, Iskandar came all over Waver's chest, streaks of white strewn across sore patches of red and purple. It was a beautiful display, but Iskandar was too busy staring at Waver's face to notice. That face was full of ecstasy — eyelids squeezed shut, lips parted, and cheeks on fire — offering a warning that the same conclusion was mere seconds away.

Those seconds passed in a flash as Waver's hips thrust forward one last time. Crying out the name of his beloved king, his pleasure spilled out over the latter's hand as well as his own abdomen. Fire coursed through Waver's body in a blinding flash, rendering his vision blurry until he craned his neck to look down. In that moment, his sight was overtaken by the hazy adoration in Iskandar's eyes. Neither of them moved for a while, relishing the post-orgasm waves as they rippled and ebbed away.

Eventually, Iskandar used his hand to wipe away the remaining drops of cum from Waver's softening cock, smearing the mess between them in the process. At one point, Waver might have found the whole thing repulsive, but not anymore. He was too enraptured by the proximity between himself and the man of his dreams. 

"I can't believe you came before me," Waver exhaled with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Pah," Iskandar grumbled. "The sounds you make have a way with me, boy. Perhaps if you were less noisy, I would have held out longer."

"I… I… I can't help it when you're… y-you know…  _ with _ me like this."

The King of Conquerors chuckled and leaned forward to catch his lover's lips in a kiss. Their mouths were dry from panting so much, but locking them seemed to take care of that problem on its own. By the time they parted, a string of saliva connected them. They couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm… Such a beautiful man," Iskandar murmured as he collapsed beside said man, brushing his beard against the latter's bare shoulder as he nestled into a comfortable position. His right arm was tucked behind his head, and the left one was draped over the other man's waist.

Waver sighed and tilted his head to face his beloved partner. Offering an embarrassed smile as thanks, he closed his eyes and sidled up to Iskandar as closely as possible. His left hand rested atop Iskandar's arm, pale and fragile in comparison.

"I love you, Iskandar," Waver whispered. 

Instead of responding right away, the ancient king brushed his lips against the side of Waver's temple, making a quiet noise as they parted in the middle. Waver smiled at the feeling of chapped lips against his clammy skin, a gentle kiss that spoke more than a thousand words. Despite all his flaws and insecurities, in that moment, Waver felt treasured.

"And I, you, Waver Velvet."

With those words hanging in the air like a sweet aroma, the room went quiet again. Waver was still unaccustomed to the sound of his full name coming from Iskandar's lips, and he found tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he remembered the first time Iskandar spoke it. He was thankful for the dull ache of the bruises dotted across his skin, reminding him that the spirit who once anointed him as the king's final retainer was truly beside him in the flesh. The room was dark, too dark to properly admire the artful blotches of purple and red, but they could still be felt. That feeling would last until morning, and Iskandar would be there, as he would be for the morning after that… and the morning after that… and the morning after that.

Even still, Waver felt the need to address Iskandar once more before they drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe I have to wear a bloody scarf in the middle of summer thanks to you."

Iskandar chuckled drowsily, already half asleep.

"I never said that you have to cover them, boy."

* * *

Gray could tell that something was off when her mentor entered the classroom with his familiar maroon scarf bundled around his neck. It wasn't unusual to see the professor wearing a scarf, especially not  _ that _ scarf in particular, but it was only the first week of September. Surely, the late summer heat of London was enough to make even the brooding Lord El-Melloi II rework his usual attire. His dark suit coats and fleece scarves were reluctantly traded out for lighter suit coats and simple neckties, and his leather garments were begrudgingly stashed away until the first autumn leaves began to fall. Regardless, even in the colder months, the professor never wore his scarves bundled around his neck like that. They were usually draped over the lapels of his suit coat and left to dangle in front of him, occasionally folded over his chest on especially cold days.

In other words, neither Gray nor any of Professor Velvet's other students had ever seen him in such a peculiar state, especially not at this time of year.

It didn't take Gray long to realize that she wasn't the only person to find the professor's choice of clothing odd. As the twelfth lord rummaged through his duffel bag, preparing himself and his materials for the lecture, the sound of whispering students floated through the classroom. Some of the whispers expressed amusement, while others expressed concern or distaste. However, one student in particular had no interest in whispering. 

"Oh, professor!" Yvette cried, dragging out the last two syllables. Her voice grated against the professor's eardrums like nails against a chalkboard.

"Do you have a cold? If you need someone to care for you at home, I'll tend to your bedside day and night! You don't even need to worry about letting me in!"

"There's no need," Lord El-Melloi II answered through a clenched jaw. 

"I think the scarf looks wonderful, professor!" Flat chirped. "Leave it to the Thrift Store Metrosexual to flaunt a winter wardrobe in summertime!"

Gray could've sworn that she heard her mentor's veins pop from her corner seat by the wall. He looked constipated. His hands were balled into fists, exposing white knuckles, and he gritted his teeth before speaking.

"Flat Escardos. If you ever call me that one more time, I will expel you from this bloody classroom without hesitation."

The mischievous blonde laughed without a care. It was as if he were in on a joke that no one else in the room could understand. His smile was intimidating despite its charm, but everyone who knew Flat personally knew that he would never hurt the professor or any of his fellow classmates. Intentionally, that is. 

Before his disgust could erode into the wrinkles on his weary face, Professor Velvet officially began the lecture. It was a short and simple lecture on the history of Elemental Affinity, serving as a prelude for an open discussion of the various theories that attempt to define the Elements. Throughout the lecture and the open discussion, Gray couldn't help but notice the professor fiddling with his scarf. Whenever he moved about or turned his head, he adjusted his scarf accordingly. It was as if he were trying to prevent the scarf from moving with his body. Every so often, Gray caught a glimpse of unusually discolored skin peeking out over the maroon fabric, but her mentor was quick to adjust said fabric before she could ever get a good look. 

Distracted by the mystery of the Twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower and His Mysterious Summertime Scarf, Gray was taken by surprise when the class came to an end. Apparently, her brain had only  _ subconsciously _ registered the professor assigning a paper on the concept of Tattva and its relation to the Elements. It took the Clock Tower's afternoon bell to shock her back into the mundane reality of her daily schedule, and she suddenly remembered everything she was supposed to do before the professor's four o'clock meeting with the Barthomeloi Faction.

"Sir!" Gray called, nearly falling out of her seat as she slipped her crossbody satchel over her head and beneath her arm. Wasting no time to straighten out her skirt, she dashed across the classroom and followed her mentor out the door.

"I forgot about printing those academic progress papers, but I'll take care of it right away! I'm so sorry!" 

"No need to worry, lady," Waver replied with little concern, continuing to stroll down the hall as he spoke. His pace was considerably slower and more unhurried than his usual focused stride.

"We still have half an hour before my meeting. Besides, it would probably be best if you brought me the papers towards the end of the meeting. Those Barthomeloi bastards always make me go last."

Gray nodded.

"Um… if you want me to deliver them in a couple hours... what should I do until then?"

Waver drew his lips together in thought.

"Perhaps you could pay Miss Edelfelt a visit? She usually studies in the garden after my lecture."

"Oh!" Gray exclaimed. "Are you sure that's alright?"

The young professor nodded. He looked as if he were about to say something, but he was distracted by something vibrating in one of the inner chest pockets of his suit coat. Predictably, it was his flip phone. 

"Excuse me, lady. It's probably Alex. See you at 5:30?"

The young apprentice nodded again, fully aware that her mentor's calls with his aforementioned partner tended to run long.

"See you then, Sir! Have a good meeting!"

* * *

By the time 5:30 finally rolled around, Lord El-Melloi II felt as though his temples were about to burst. Between Bram throwing shade at any given opportunity, Hishiri bragging about her less-than-ethical means of making a profit for the Policies Department for a full quarter of an hour, and Lorelei smacking her riding crop against the table whenever someone spoke out of turn, Waver was fed up with everything. Reines snickering whenever his attempts to speak were shot down didn't help, either.

When a gentle knock on the door signaled that Gray had finally arrived, Waver let out a dramatic sigh of relief. Everyone at the table turned to face him for the first time during the meeting, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just so long as he had caught everyone's attention, all was fine.

"That's my apprentice. She's here to deliver my progress reports."

Lorelei pursed her lips, twirling the strap on the handle of her riding crop in contemplation.

"I see. Come in, child."

Seconds later, as if there had been some hesitation, the door opened, and Gray emerged into the room. She bowed, muttered an apology for disturbing everyone, and glanced around to ensure that no one had any instructions before she handed her mentor the papers he had requested. He smiled at her in an attempt to calm her obvious nerves, but the head of the Policies Department had no attention of allowing anyone to relax.

"Is it really okay for a mage from outside the Barthomeloi Faction to be present during this meeting?" Hishiri asked, leaning forward and smirking. The venom in her words was subtle, but anyone who had ever been forced to work with her knew that her smirk meant trouble. 

"Gray isn't a mage, and she doesn't belong to any of the factions, so it's fine," Waver insisted.

"That's my call to make," Lorelei snapped with a voice of steel, "but I will allow it… just so long as she's only present for this trivial portion of the meeting."

Lord El-Melloi II grimaced. She had, of course, been referring to the final part of the progress meeting — his own report on the success of the Department of Modern Magecraft Theories. Distracted by his frustration, the professor tugged on the folds of his scarf, unintentionally exposing some of the blue and purple patches on his otherwise pale neck. Gray gasped slightly, drawing attention to her mentor, but he was too lost in his own mind to notice, shogging his papers back into an orderly state after thumbing through them.

It wasn't until Waver was about halfway finished with his progress report that he noticed everyone's eyes on him. If anyone else had been presenting, that sort of attention would have been expected, but not in this case. Usually, when the head of Modern Magecraft Theories presented, everyone amused themselves by rolling their eyes at others in the room or making wry comments under their breath. The young professor never commanded this much attention or this much silence. He knew that something must've been off, but he couldn't put a finger on it, and he found himself faltering as he tried to regain his train of thought.

Never one to miss a beat, Bram noticed the professor faltering and took that chance to humiliate him. 

"Quite a warm day to be wearing a scarf, isn't it, Waver Velvet?"

At that moment, the reason behind everyone's unusually undivided attention hit Waver like a truck. His cheeks flushed, and his instinct told him to adjust the scarf as he had been doing all day, but it was too late now. The damage had been done. Besides, Waver was fed up.

Why not have a little fun?

"You're right," El-Melloi II agreed, coughing into his fist to dismiss the visible fluster on his face. "It  _ is _ quite stuffy."

No longer giving a fuck about his reputation, Waver Velvet pulled the folds of his scarf apart. The fabric fell, hanging over the lapels of his suit coat and exposing every bruise above his collar. There was nothing left to hide. 

Half of the jaws in the room dropped. Reines giggled maniacally, thoroughly entertained by her brother's unexpected antics. Gray had to cover her mouth with her hand to mask her cry of surprise. Lorelei maintained a cold expression, but she was the only one. Everyone else was in shock.

Professor Velvet carried on with his presentation as if nothing had happened. For once, the whole faction was paying attention to him during a meeting, and he certainly wasn't about to squander such an opportunity. Nevermind the fact that all he had left to report was an update on the department's overwhelming debt.

Even by the time the twelfth lord had finished his presentation, no one else had fully recovered. The rest of the aristocratic faction remained frozen in their seats without saying a word. Hishiri looked constipated. Bram repeatedly opened his mouth and then closed it, searching for words but finding none.

It was a nice change of pace, but Lord El-Melloi II found no point in drawing out the moment longer than necessary. He knew damn well that the others were going to gossip about him and possibly even curse him as soon as he left, but he didn't care. Excusing himself with a false pretense of politeness, he slid out of his seat and exited the conference room. Gray followed behind him with a dazed expression, nearly tripping on her own feet.

As soon as the pair reached the stairwell, the young apprentice spoke up.

"S-Sir," Gray stammered, "your scarf! It's… You let it down during the meeting, and… um…"

"I know, Gray."

"Ah… I…"

Before Gray could put her thoughts into words, her mentor changed the subject.

"How was Miss Edelfelt?"

"Oh! She seemed very well!" Gray squeaked, blushing head to toe beneath her hooded cloak. She had never been good at addressing awkward issues, and this was the worst.

"She even let me have a Runeberg cake from her box of pastries! We had a nice time! Well, until Miss Tohsaka showed up and nearly broke the table when Miss Luvia refused to share… Oh, but we cleaned it up, and none of the pastries were destroyed!" Gray continued. As soon as she realized that she was babbling, she clammed up and retreated further into her hood. Her mentor's lack of a response started to make her feel anxious, but then she remembered that they were taking the stairs. Knowing him, he was probably just out of breath.

As soon as the pair made it to Waver's office, he collapsed onto the sofa and pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyelids. The seemingly endless stream of groans and curses were all Gray needed to get an idea of how well his meeting had gone before she showed up. He was clearly exhausted, but that was the norm for him. Fortunately, there was one thing — or rather, one person — that would always cheer him up, and that person was only a tube ride away.

"Uh, sir? Shouldn't we be leaving soon? Mister Iskandar is expecting us for dinner."

Upon hearing Iskandar's name, the professor's grumbling and swearing came to an abrupt end.

"Of course," Waver mumbled, clearly still out of breath thanks to the staircase. "We'll be leaving in a moment. Just give me a second to rest."

Clearly, Big Ben's London Star was a second too late. Without so much as a knock, his office door swung open, and an unfortunately familiar face revealed itself. The Princess of El-Melloi offered no greeting or apology as she strode into the room. Instead, she plopped herself onto the armrest near her elder brother's feet, crossing her legs and leaning over her elder brother's body with a devious smirk.

"Reines!" Gray chided, her voice expressing both reproach and a warm sort of familiarity.

"That was terribly inappropriate of you, big brother," Reines teased, paying no attention to Gray's concern. Her body swayed as she spoke. If Waver's eyes were open, he would've feared her falling off the armrest, but he was so used to his students barging into his office that he didn't even bother to look when she entered.

"You're one to speak," Waver retorted.

"Yes, but this is unusual for you," the heiress continued. "While I admire your efforts to cause a stir, I won't appreciate it if you tarnish my future title."

The Professor groaned. Could this awkward situation get any worse?

"Oi, Waveeer! I heard about you being lewd during the meeting!"

Waver's eyes shot open, and his insides twisted. As he feared, the source of that voice was Melvin Weins, standing outside the door and tactlessly spewing hearsay into the empty hallway. Thank the gods for the empty hallway. Apparently, this situation could, indeed, get worse. Much worse.

"Fuck! How did word spread around so quickly?" El-Melloi II hissed. He swung his legs into the air above him, propelling himself into a sitting position and nearly smacking Reines in the face with his wedge heels in the process.

"Is it true? Did you really flash the Barthomeloi faction with a neck covered in love bites?"

Waver exhaled deeply. Why bother trying to hide anything anymore?

"Look for yourself," he scoffed and then added, "at a distance," after a second thought.

Never one to respect anyone's boundaries, Melvin rushed over to the couch and bent forward at the hips. His arms were extended from his sides as he examined Waver's neck with his own stretched out like a baby giraffe. Waver held his breath the entire time, about ready to snap at any attempt of physical contact. It was a ridiculous display, and Gray had to restrain herself from giggling along with Reines. She knew that it would only upset her mentor further.

"Oh, Waver! This is so cruel!" Melvin lamented, pulling himself back into an upright position. He cupped his own face in his hands for dramatic effect. It reminded Gray of a cartoon, not that she knew anything about those.

Waver let out a relieved sigh, suddenly able to breathe again.

"What will all your suitors think? Everyone will surely know by tomorrow! How could you put them through the pain of knowing that the elusive Professor Velvet is taken? This will break their hearts and crush their dreams!"

"Speak for yourself," Reines sniggered, continuing to giggle into her open palm.

"That  _ was _ the idea," El-Melloi II answered his old friend callously, punctuating his words with the hint of a smirk. He was feeling unusually confident, but he wasn't looking to get himself into any more awkward situations. After bundling his scarf around his neck once more, he collected his messenger bag and began to head for the door.

"Now, you'll all have to follow me out. I have someone waiting for me at home. Come now, lady."

"Yes!"

* * *

Gray was silent for the entire duration of the tube ride, and her mentor matched that silence with his own. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to spend considerable amounts of time in each other's company without speaking — they were certainly close enough to find the quiet comfortable — but this was different. There were words bubbling at the tip of the gravekeeper's throat, words that she wanted to give a voice, but now wasn't the time. She would have to wait for the right opportunity. 

By the time the pair reached their stop, Gray had decided that she was going to let herself speak. She stumbled behind the young professor as they ascended from the station, trying her best not to trip on her own feet as they emerged into the sunlight. She always felt more comfortable underground, but a stuffy terminal just wasn't the right place to voice her concern.

The steps to Waver's apartment from the station were etched into Gray's mind like clockwork. She had followed him home from work countless times, and she made the trip on her own nearly as often. She had passed by the Druid Street merchants frequently enough to know each sight and smell by heart. Yes, the crowds were overwhelming. At one point, she could hardly stand them, longing for the solitude of the countryside that she used to know so well. However, this was the first path she had ever taken that felt like it led to home. The swarms of people that used to embody the grim recesses of her mind now reminded her that, just like the dozens of unfamiliar faces that passed, she had a family.

It was such a pleasant feeling, a feeling that made everything worth stepping into the light. She didn't want to tarnish that feeling by chastising her mentor, the man who had done so much for her, along the way, but it had to be done. Once the pair was only a couple minutes away from the professor's apartment and comfortably distanced from the market crowd, Gray mustered up the courage to raise her voice. 

"Um… sir?"

"What's the matter, lady?"

Gray took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Reines... but that was rather, um... inappropriate... of you, sir."

"Oh, bugger," El-Melloi II grumbled in response, wasting no time with hesitation. "What's the point in entertaining those Clock Tower bastards if I can't even have a little fun?"

"Sir!" Gray exclaimed. She whipped her neck in exasperation, and her hood nearly fell off her head, revealing her gravely offended expression. As soon as she realized what had happened, she pulled her hood back over her face, mumbling inaudible apologies under her breath.

"I would apologize, lady," Waver explained with an earnest smile, "but I have no regrets. That look on Miss Adashino's face was more than worth it. Besides, Melvin needed a friendly reminder that I am  _ not _ available, nor have I  _ been _ available for the past decade."

"But… But… What about your position?! What if word spreads around and something terrible happens to you?!"

To Gray's surprise, her mentor abruptly stopped walking. She found herself standing by his side, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort — one that was greatly appreciated.

"There's no need to worry, Gray. Until Reines comes of age, my position is secure. The only thing anyone could do is target me with an attack, but that would be daft. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway." He paused to clear his throat, embarrassed by the sentimentality that was about to come. "I trust that you and the others would have my back. Iskandar, as well. I have nothing to fear, so I might as well have a little… fun."

Gray swallowed and nodded, unable to hold back a smile. She had been foolish to worry. Her mentor's reckless mischief may have been unusual for him — and alarmingly so — but it was nice to see him loosening up. The happiness on his face and the confidence in his words was all Gray needed to be reassured. The Lord El-Melloi II she knew and loved was a much different person from the Lord El-Melloi II she had met years ago, and he was continuing to change for the better as fate continued to bless him for a change.

When Gray finally looked up, she was struck with the realization that she and the professor were already standing in front of his quaint apartment. The ivy hugging the building seemed especially friendly on a day like today. It was as if the leaves were inviting them forward. In any case, they took the invitation. With movements that were lost in a blur of familiarity, they pushed through the front door and made their way up the winding staircase to the second floor. As they got closer to the professor's room, the sound of some video game soundtrack playing from behind the door became clearer. Waver recognized it as the Halo 2 soundtrack and rolled his eyes.

Seconds after Waver knocked on the door, he and Gray were greeted by a familiar smile along with the smell of lamb stew. That greeting made all of Waver's daily struggles seem trivial. Suddenly, he was only concerned with his growling stomach and the opportunity to spend the rest of his day with the love of his life. Iskandar's arms were outstretched, inviting the pair into a hug. Both of them rushed forward, eager to accept the embrace of the ancient king who meant so much to them.

"Welcome home, you two!" Iskandar boomed, laughing affectionately. He pulled his partner and his partner's apprentice close, massive arms enveloping the both of them at once. They smiled into the embrace, cheeks pressing against his torso.

"I'm glad to be home," Waver sighed, reluctantly pulling away. Gray followed his lead, and Iskandar ushered them into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"I heated the stew from last night," Iskandar explained, shutting the music off before making his way over to the tiny table in the kitchen. It was hardly big enough for the King on Conquerors on his own, but they made do. 

The table was already set — three empty bowls in front of each chair with spoons beside each. A half-eaten cottage loaf rested in the center of the table along with a knife and half a stick of butter. Knowing Iskandar, all of the butter would be gone by the end of the meal. The pot of stew was still on the stove, steaming hot even though the stove was turned off.

After some protesting from Waver, Iskandar was able to convince him and his apprentice to sit. Even after they had already given in, Iskandar proceeded to go on about a king's duty to feed his men — or something like that. Waver found himself rolling his eyes again. Most of what Iskandar said in such situations was nonsense, but it was endearing nonsense. Waver couldn't find it in himself to complain once his bowl was filled with a generous serving of lamb stew. Overtaken by hunger, he began to tuck in.

No one said a word until they finished off their first bowl of stew. Iskandar tore into the cottage loaf — literally, that is, smacking pats of butter on top without any dignity — and Waver found himself too hungry to do anything but abandon the bread knife and follow in suit. Gray tried her best to be dainty, but she could only do so much once broth started dripping down her chin. It seemed as though mere minutes had passed before everyone's bowls were completely empty.

"Seconds?"

Waver nodded, but Gray shook her head. While Iskandar refilled two of the bowls, Gray busied herself with the bread knife, doing her best to cut three even slices from the mangled remains of the cottage loaf. Eventually, she got it to work, and she couldn't help but be proud of herself.

"How was work today, boy?" Iskandar asked conversationally as he returned the bowls of stew to the table.

"Exhausting," El-Melloi II replied, massaging his temples and pressing his fingers into his scalp to demonstrate.

"Sir caused a bit of a stir today," Gray added.

Waver immediately turned red and tried to hide his face by drinking his stew straight from the bowl. Unfortunately, the second serving of stew was nearly as hot as the first (since it had come straight from the pot), and he ended up scalding his tongue. He swore loudly, and Iskandar reacted with a hearty laugh. Bread crumbs leaped from the table as Iskandar's left elbow slammed against the flimsy wood, but he paid it no mind. Cupping his cheek in his left palm, the ancient king leaned forward and allowed his laughter to digress into affectionate chuckling. 

"Is that so? I expect you to tell me about it afterwards," the ancient king teased, winking at his partner and flustering the poor man even further.

Gray's lips curled into a wobbly smile of amusement, and she found herself laughing silently. The sight of her mentor expressing such a unique range of emotion was almost too good to be true. She was certain that Iskandar would enjoy the story, and she only hoped that Waver would enjoy telling it. Their conversation may not be one she would ever get to hear, but any proof of her mentor's happiness would give her all the enjoyment she could possibly need. 

* * *

"Hmm, boy," Iskandar began with a hum. "Tell me about that stir you caused at work."

The two of them were standing in front of the mirror in their apartment's tiny bathroom. Gray had already left to return to her dormitory after finishing with the dishes, leaving Waver and his partner alone together. Iskandar was embracing the smaller man from behind, hunching over to rest his scruffy chin against the latter's shoulder. Waver had already shed his suit coat, but his shirt was still buttoned all the way, and his scarf was slung carelessly over his neck as if he had forgotten about its purpose for being there in the first place.

"I… I may have let my scarf down during my meeting with the Barthomeloi faction… and pissed off that one woman from Policies with the snakes… and showed off to that Melvin guy from my old class…"

Iskandar laughed into Waver's ear, rattling Waver's body and digging his chin into Waver's shoulder with every heave of his chest. The cranky professor flinched and swore in annoyance, but he couldn't remain irritated for long. The sound of his partner's laughter brought him too much joy.

"When I suggested that you leave them uncovered, I never would have expected you to actually heed my words," Iskandar chuckled after his laughter trailed off. 

"You cheeky git," Waver mumbled, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. "The only reason I even bothered with the bloody scarf was to keep the kids from seeing… but I couldn't even manage that."

"The urge to brag is just too strong for you, hoh?" Iskandar teased. He moved his hands to nudge Waver's arms away from his neck. The motion was gentle by his own standards, but his natural strength made it impossible for Waver to resist. Once Waver's hands were no longer covering his face, Iskandar tugged on one end of the scarf until it fell to the floor. 

Waver's confused expression melted into something proud as he admired the bruises on his neck in the mirror. Part of him felt the urge to touch the purple blotches, but Iskandar's arms were still in the way. The ancient king had already begun to unbutton Waver's shirt, a task that was clearly causing him to struggle. That is, if the way his oversized fingers kept slipping every few seconds were anything to go by. This time, Waver chuckled. It had been months since the summoning, but his former servant still couldn't work with modern methods of fastening clothes. 

"Need me to get that for you?"

Iskandar gave a reluctant grunt of confirmation. 

Swatting his lover's hands away, Waver picked up where the former left off, deliberately taking his time only to be a tease. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was teasing Iskandar or himself. Perhaps it was both.

Once the buttons were undone, Iskandar pulled the shirt off Waver's shoulders and eased it down his pale arms until it joined the scarf on the bathroom floor. As the white fabric hit the tile with a gentle plop, Iskandar leaned forward to wrap around his arms around Waver's waist once again. This time, his arms were pressed against bare skin, and the scruff of his beard tickled the bruised skin on Waver's neck.

Waver winced at the feeling, but his smile remained unwavering. The sight of all those blue and purple marks scattered across his upper chest filled him with an incredible sense of belonging. No longer having any reason to restrain himself, the professor raised his left hand to touch the bruised blotches, admiring how especially soft the skin felt beneath his own fingertips. The experience was unusual but pleasant, and he had his former servant to thank for it.

"Iskandar," Waver breathed, turning around to face the man himself. Iskandar was smiling down at him, arms still wrapped around his waist. The two of them were so close, and the room was so still that Waver could feel Iskandar's heartbeat against his own bare chest. 

"My beautiful treasure," Iskandar rumbled softly. He pulled his lover even closer before leaning down to catch his lips. Waver lifted himself onto the tips of his toes to meet Iskandar's lips, cupping the king's weathered face in his palms. Their kiss was gentle, but the same couldn't be said for the warmth between them.

When they pulled away, Waver could only offer one word in agreement.

"Yours."


End file.
